pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Lightning Warp
They had the Witch pinned up against the cliffs, soaking in the waterfall, yet the Bandit leader somehow sensed a trap. Wary, he muttered a command that only half his men move forward to finish things. Those appointed advanced slowly, blades drawn, cautious. They encircled the Witch for one brief moment, now only an arm's length away. Then, in a flash of light, the frail woman vanished, and in her place crackled a ring of deadly lightning! The surrounding enemies fell as one, burning, twitching, thrashing in the freezing water. The remaining bandits paused for a second, scarcely believing their eyes, and then the Witch reappeared among them. With her arrival came another shocking blast, and the remaining bandits fell at her feet, scorched and dead. On Wraeclast, even teleportation is a weapon. Skill Functions and Interactions Delayed Teleport: When the skill is cast, the exit point is set. The player can then attack, cast, or move till the teleport executes. The AoE lightning damage will occur wherever the player was standing when the teleport resolves and wherever the player teleports to. The amount of time between the cast and resolution depends on the straight-line distance between the two points and player movement speed. If it would have taken 3 seconds to move straight from the position where the spell was cast to the teleport location, the teleport will take place after 3 seconds. will decrease the time between cast and actual teleportation. Minimum Range: Lightning Warp has a minimum range, inside which a teleport won't occur unless it is blocked by a terrain obstacle. An attempt to teleport within the minimum range will default to the nearest allowable teleport distance. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 24 || 58 || 26 || 3–51 || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 64 || 28 || 3–60 || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 71 || 30 || 4–70 || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 77 || 32 || 4–81 || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 81 || 33 || 5–89 || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 88 || 36 || 5–102 || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 92 || 37 || 6–112 || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 98 || 39 || 7–127 || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 104 || 41 || 8–145 || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 109 || 42 || 8–158 || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 113 || 44 || 9–172 || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 45 || 10–186 || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 46 || 11–202 || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 47 || 12–219 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 48 || 12–237 || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 49 || 13–256 || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 49 || 15–277 || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 50 || 16–299 || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 51 || 17–323 || 146,782,704 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 51 || 18–348 || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.10.0 || * Fixed a client crash related to Lightning Warp. |- | align=center|0.9.11l || * Fixed problems with targeting of Lightning Warp. |- | align=center|0.9.11j || * Fixed bugs with Lightning Warp's ability to target certain locations. |- | align=center|0.9.3d || * Lightning Warp now lets you travel up and down cliffs or across chasms. * Fixed a bug that would make it easy to get out of sync with Lightning Warp. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Lightning Warp has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Lightning skills Category:Spells Category:Area of effect skills